My Good Reason
by mylifeismine
Summary: Gabriella catches Troy cheating on her with the head cheerleader. She video tapes it with her cell phone, then sends it around the school. She always knew revenge was sweet, but not this sweet. Troyella.


**n0t3: Another new oneshot this weekend! I love oneshots! I don't have to continue them, nor worry about 'em! Hehe. Well enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: My Good Reason**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella catches Troy cheating on her with the head cheerleader. She video tapes it with her cell phone, then sends it around the school. She always knew revenge was sweet, but not this sweet.  
**Genre:** Humour/Drama  
**Lengeth: Oneshot**

"I'll see you later, Tay. Gonna pass by Troy's," I said to my friend, after we had our Girls Night.

"Bye. Call me when you get home then."

"I will!"

I walked under the heated sun, and over to Troy's house.

I knocked on the door, since the doorbell was gonna be replaced soon.

"Hello, Gabriella."

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton. Is Troy home?"

"Yes he is. Go on up," Mrs. Bolton said, letting me in.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor, while Mrs. Bolton went to the kitchen.

The door was slightly ajar, so I peeked inside to see if I could scare Troy.

But instead, I blinked several times to make sure what I was seeing was real.

Troy, MY boyfriend, was having a heavy make out session with Ashley, THE captian cheerleader.

I was about to barg in, when I thought twice.

I had heard so many times, where the guy would say the girl came on to him, and he would push the girl off but not before the girlfriend either left or stormed in.

I stayed at the door, trying my best to stay quiet and not barg in.

My cell phone vibrated in my back jean's pocket to tell me that someone had texted me a message.

I couldn't care less.

But I suddenly had an idea.

I whipped my cell phone out, and put it in video mode, and started to record Troy's little makeout session.

Thank god, I had uploaded all my videos and pictures on to my computer yesterday, so I had like seven free minutes in my phone to record the scene.

After the seven minutes were up, I quickly but quietly tip-toed out of the house, so Troy wouldn't hear.

As soon as my feet hit the pavement, I ran home.

Surprisingly, no tears fell.

I ran home, and connected my cell phone into my computer, and uploaded the video.

_Brrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!_

I feel off my chair, from being so into the video and had ignored my surroundings.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella? Oh, it's Chad. Sorry, wrong number. Was trying to call Troy. By---"

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Are you on the computer?" I asked Chad.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Can you send me all the East High students' email?" I asked.

"Why?" Chad asked suspiciously.

"It's about chemistry, I have a petition on how one substance and the other will explode because it----"

"Okay. I get it. I get enough of those talks from Taylor. I'll send it to you now, if you shut up. See you tomorrow, okay? Bye!"

Chad rushed to get off the phone.

I chuckled, as I layed the phone on my desk, waiting for Chad's IM or email.

_Ding. _

_You have 1 new message from Chad. _

Just in time, Chad.

I clicked on it, and opened up Chad's message, and was immediately facing an extremely long list of names and emails.

Leave it to Chad to knoweveryone's email.

I copied the long list...May I once again add...EXTREMELY long list, with aproximently, seven hundred names and emails, on to a new message's TO: list. Then attatched the new makeout session video with it.

As I was just about to click Send, I suddenly remembered that I didn't want people know that _I_ sent it.

I quickly made a new account with the first name Gossip, and last Girl, and copied everything on to another account's Compose New Message page.

Then clicked Send quickly before I would regret it and feel guilty.

But then again, Troy hurt me.

Oh well.

_You have recieved one new message from GossipGirl._

The video was send, and I couldn't undo it.

I went downstairs to get myself a snack.

The next morning, was Monday morning.

I rolled over from the sound of my alarm clock, and saw my computer.

I bolted up excitedly.

And rushed to the bus stop.

When I reached the bus stop, several girls started to crowd around me with pity, but I just smiled.

"Move!"

"Scram!"

I couldn't help but chuckle from the voice of Taylor and Sharpay.

They couldn't be better friends.

Sharpay had begun taking the bus after she was friends with Taylor and I and was Zeke's girlfriend.

"Gabby...Don't feel bad, it's not your fault Troy's a jerk," Sharpay immediately started to gush.

"I know. I'm so over it. Now, let's get on the bus now." I said, getting up, and acting like the email hadn't even been sent.

As I walked to the bus, I knew Taylor and Sharpay was giving me strange looks.

If only they knew my secret.

Hehe.

Taylor sat with Chad.

Sharpay sat with Zeke.

And I sat with the air, while reviewing for my Math quiz in first period.

Sharpay sat in the column next to me, so the two of us were sitting side-by-side on the aisle seat.

And Chad and Taylor, sat in the row behind Sharpay, Taylor was also on the outside seat.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Troy hesitant about taking the seat next to me, but Sharpay growled at him, which made him decide not to take the seat next to me.

I stiffled a laugh.

Troy stared at me, and I immediately shut up.

When I got to my locker, I was surprised by the rumours I had heard so far.

They weren't exactly what I expected.

Instead of the school turning against me, they were on MY side.

When does a freaky math girl have the whole school on HER side?

Well almost the whole school, excluding the cheerleaders, the basketball team members whose names were not Chad, Zeke, or Jason.

By the time school was over, I had had the time of my life.

It was so damn funny!

Troy was avoiding me.

Ashley ran away from me.

Once I had entered the girls' washroom and she was there.

As soon as she saw me, she basically ran for her life.

And strangers were coming up to me.

When I got home, I went straight up to my room.

And started laughing for hours, literally for hours.

And my mom would stick her head into my room occasionally, wondering why I had gone crazy.

The next day, I had Troy in everyone of my classes 'til lunch.

I would sit beside him in every class, like nothing had happened, and Troy would try to sit further away from me, like I would blow up any second.

At lunch, he came to my new table, where I sat with a heck load of unknown people, but of course with Sharpay and Taylor beside me.

Troy pulled me out of my seat, then spun me around so I was facing him.

"Why the hell have you not blown up at me?" Troy asked loudly.

I tilted my head like a teddy bear, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to blow up at you?"

Troy thought about it for a moment, "Well...no, but girls were born to blow up at their boyfriends. Or in this case, ex-girlfriends."

When he saw all the girls staring at him, he immediately corrected himself, "I take that back."

Then he turned and looked at me, "So? Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Because. I don't want to."

I was about to sit back down, but Troy grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back up.

"What?"

"I said. I don't want to yell at you."

"B-But I cheated on you." Troy said confused.

I stared at him, like he was stupid, "I know that," and sat down.

Troy tried to sqeeze between me and Sharpay, but Sharpay whacked him with her puse, causing him to fall on to the floor.

"Zeke! Control your girlfriend!" Troy yelled.

Zeke looked at Sharpay.

Sharpay gave him a 'Don't even think about it' look.

"Sorry man," Zeke said.

Sharpay then blew him a kiss.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get lost, Troy."

"Not until Gabriella gives me a good god damn reason on why she won't yell at me!" Troy yelled.

Taylor opened her mouth to yell at him.

But I gave her a look, then turned to Troy and said, "Sure."

Troy blinked, surprised, then said, "Okay. What's the reason."

I took my cell phone out, and went to the video album.

"_I_ sent the video."

Troy blinked, not sure of whether what I said was true.

Everyone around me was also staring at me, like I was an alien.

I pressed the play button on my cell phone, then held my cell phone up so Troy could watch his makeout session enfold infront of him on my cell phone.

Seven minutes of silence, except the sound effects from the video, still had Troy gawking at me.

Sweet revenge.

"Now don't you think that's a good god damn reason?"


End file.
